1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices, and is concerned in particular with an improved lock for preventing unauthorized access to a utility valve or the like located at the bottom of a curb box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown for example by U.S. Pat. No. 135,822 (Laforge); U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,429 (Farley) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,029 (Thomas et al.), curb box locks are conventionally located at ground level. Locks of this type are easily accessible and thus prone to being picked, broken or otherwise compromised by those seeking unauthorized access to valves located at the bottom of the curb boxes.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved lock which can be dropped into the curb box, and which is not readily removable from the curb box without employing a tool specially designed for that purpose.